Ten Emotions
by little.pink.raspberry
Summary: I hereby present the ten emotions the cold-blooded hitman would only show to his cow. A Reborn/Lambo oneshot.


_Italic_ – thoughts

**Ten Emotions **

Mood: Mischievous

Lambo walked pass the Vongola Headquarters' corridor and the first person that he saw made his heart skip a beat. He tried suppressing the smile forming on his lips. Reborn had returned from a two months mission, safe and sound. The hitman turned his back to him, although Lambo was extremely sure that the man saw himself walking towards his direction.

"You're my one and only, Lambo."

Lambo stopped dead in his tracks. _Am I hearing things?_

Hearing no reply from Lambo, Reborn continued and said, "You've always been my favourite."

_W-What? _Lambo started freaking out. _I've always been his favourite?! Oh. My. God. Fancy hearing the cold hitman saying these things to me! _

"Reborn…" Lambo asked the hitman nervously. "Are you possibly… sick?"

"What?" Reborn snapped, irritated.

"Well because…" Lambo scratched his head, "You just confessed to me."

"I was talking about my new car," Reborn sounded amused. "I just bought a new Lamborghini Veneno, and she's beautiful."

Lambo choked on his own saliva after hearing Reborn's explanations. Oh, how he wanted to strangle the hitman till he's half dead. "Damn you, Reborn!"

Reborn chuckled upon hearing the cow's response. Teasing Lambo was definitely one of his favourite entertainments.

* * *

Mood: Gentle

Reborn slipped his fingers into his pocket as he leaned on one of the lamp posts along the streets. The weather was cold, and the gloves that he was wearing were somewhat thin, but at least that piece of wool kept him slightly warmer. It was snowing, and the hitman was getting irritated as he waited for Lambo under the snow. Lambo was late for at least fifteen minutes, and it's definitely not a good idea when the person that you're supposed to meet up with is none other than Reborn.

"Hey, Reborn~!"

Reborn's eyes snapped and darted away from the bright full moon as he turned to the source of the sound. Lambo's messy, tousled hair bounced as he ran towards the hitman, and the pants and puffs of air that he released after the run made him few folds sexier.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Lambo explained while panting, "An old grandmother was all alone by the road and I helped her to find her way back home. If it wasn't because of that I would have reached much earlier than I should."

"I see," Reborn said, uninterested in the least. "Trying to be a gentleman?"

"I was just trying to help," Lambo defended. His lips clasped together and formed a thin line.

"And you are smart enough not to wear any gloves on such a 'warm' day like this," Reborn commented.

Lambo's eyes widened when he realized his hands were bare. "I borrowed my gloves to the grandmother, but I'd forgotten to get it back from her!"

Reborn chucked. "Well then, you'll be freezing out in this cold."

Lambo pouted and looked away from the hitman. Now that he realized that his hands weren't protected from the cold, his fingers seemed to be more sensitive to the surroundings, and they were starting to get numb from the cold temperature. The tips of his fingers were already as cold as ice.

Reborn sighed and took out the left hand side of his glove and threw it to Lambo. The act caught Lambo in surprise and he looked at the hitman, dumbfounded.

"Wear it," Reborn commanded. His voice sounded much warmer compared to the snow that surrounded them.

Lambo complied immediately. Indeed, his left hand felt much warmer and his sensory cells started to work more effectively. As fast as how Lambo's heart skipped a beat, Reborn used his naked hand and entangled his fingers around Lambo's to act as the secondary gloves. After all, that was the only possible solution to keep Lambo's right hand and Reborn's left hand warm without gloves; sharing heat was the only way out.

And surprisingly, Lambo felt much warmer when his lithe fingers were held gently by Reborn's firm grip, giving him more warmth compared to the gloves.

* * *

Mood: Jealous

"Reborn, I want to ride that!" Lambo exclaimed excitedly, "I want to try that one!"

"Go ride it yourself," Reborn said, clearly uninterested. Besides, what was so attractive about roller coasters? They were just seats with screaming maniacs enjoying themselves by screaming their lungs out. The hitman definitely refused to be grouped as the same species with those screaming maniacs.

"But Reborn!" Lambo whined, "It's not every day that we get to come to Mafia Land!"

"Let me go with you," a voice appeared behind Lambo. Without lifting his head, Reborn knew who that voice belonged to.

"Let me go with you," the voice repeated, "kora!"

"Colonnello!" Lambo said in disbelief, "Aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

"I'm on a break right now, kora!" Colonnello said, "So I'll be free to go on rides with you, kora!"

"Yes, yes," Reborn said with a monotone, "Go with him. The cow's really annoying."

"I'll make sure to entertain Lambo, kora!" Colonnello replied with a mischievous wink, and draped an arm around a pouty Lambo before leaving the hitman alone. Reborn tipped his fedora lower, he told himself to keep his poker face in check. Surely, he doesn't mind Lambo going with Colonnello, right? Why would the world's greatest hitman care about some unknown cow from a mere Bovino family?

A glance on his right hand side proved that Colonnello indeed kept his words. The blond man bought the tickets for the ride that Lambo had anticipated, and the two of them went for the express privileged line which enabled them to enter without queuing up. Lambo fastened his safety belt immediately and waved frantically towards the hitman, although Reborn made sure not to have an eye contact with the two of them.

Without saying anything or waving back to Lambo, Reborn turned on his heels and exited the theme park, telling himself that he doesn't care, convincing himself that he was definitely _not_ jealous.

* * *

Mood: Worried

"Why are you always like that?!" Lambo yelled at the hitman and threw a vase which he randomly grabbed nearby him. Reborn avoided that object easily, and the vase crashed against the wall.

"Mind your language," Reborn said coldly, his gaze dark enough to kill, "I don't need you to teach me to how settle things."

"You don't have to sleep with that woman just to get information from her!" Lambo accused.

"I did not," Reborn defended; annoyed that he had to explain something that he didn't do to Lambo. The boy does not seem to accept his explanations anyway. "It was a misunderstanding."

"You went in to her hotel room and stayed inside for an _entire_ night," Lambo said, his eyes glistening. "So what kind of misunderstanding was that?" Tears threatened to fall as he spoke. He shouldn't have followed Reborn on that night. He ended up getting hurt only, anyway.

"I told you that I did not sleep with her." Reborn's temper finally snapped, though he kept his voice as cool as possible. "Even if I did, why do you care?"

Lambo's shoulder slumped; his body leaned against the wall as if all energy had been drained out of him. Reborn regretted saying the last sentence, but his principle told him not to take his words back. He waited for Lambo to say something in return, though at the same time he was afraid of what the Bovino boy would say.

"I need to pack my things for tomorrow's mission," Lambo said softly. From his voice, Reborn knew very clearly that the boy was crying already. He concealed his eyes under his fedora. Lambo said, "I'll see you later then, Reborn," and left the hitman alone in his room.

The next morning when Reborn woke up, a note was left on the refrigerator, saying that Lambo had already left for his appointed mission. That was the first time that Lambo went for a mission without Reborn sending him to the airport. And the hitman disliked the thought of that.

The first day passed without any text messages from Lambo. Reborn thought that maybe Lambo was exhausted and needed to rest, and so didn't have the time to call him.

The second day passed without any calls. Reborn wondered of Lambo was still angry about the hotel incident.

The third day ended without any message from Lambo. Reborn decided to sort things out clearly with the cow once he reached home.

One week passed, and yet Lambo had not contacted him. Reborn was starting to have images of Lambo getting kidnapped or shot by their enemies, though Tsuna had assured Reborn many times that this mission was a simple that involved negotiations only.

On that night, Reborn heard the sound of keys clinging together and the sound of the house door closing when he was already preparing to sleep. He went to investigate to source of the sound immediately, and the sight that greeted him relieved him from the stress and uneasiness that he had been feeling throughout the entire week.

"Stupid cow."

Lambo rushed to Reborn's side and hugged the taller man immediately, inhaling the scent that he missed so much, feeling the body that he longed and misssed.

Both said nothing, but at the same time they were expressing their deepest apologies for acting immaturely, for acting selfishly. Reborn wrapped his arms around Lambo gently. That was the first time he had ever felt so worried over his stupid cow.

* * *

Mood: Gentleman

"Thanks for the ice-cream, Reborn!" Lambo said cheerfully. "Itadakimasu!"

Reborn glanced sideway to look at the shorter boy next to him. "I don't see what is so interesting about ice-creams. Are you still a kid?"

"It's grape-flavoured," Lambo said, "This is just… pure bliss."

Reborn didn't reply Lambo, and they walked side-by-side in comfortable silence. Lambo savoured his ice-cream so much that he'd accidentally kicked a rock and tripped, but Reborn as usual was always alert and grabbed Lambo by his hips before he had the chance to fall face first together with his ice-cream.

"Look where you're walking, stupid cow."

Lambo stunted for a second before realizing what Reborn said. "I will." Lambo scowled. "I don't need your help."

"Oh…" Reborn sounded as if he was suddenly interested in the topic. "I see, I see. Don't come crying to me when you need my help."

"I won't," Lambo pouted. Quickly, he licked the trail of ice-cream that leaked out of one side. Reborn ignored the shorter boy and proceeded.

"Gosh Reborn, this is so delic- Ommpff!"

The hitman turned around and found Lambo on the floor; his ice-cream flew somewhere that was not within Lambo's sight. Lambo had a pained expression on his face, and the Bovino boy sat up slowly to examine his now torn trousers. His knee suffered minor injury with some of the skin peeling off, and Lambo winced when he tried standing up.

"You tripped," Reborn stated blankly.

"You don't need to state the obvious," Lambo said, annoyed that the hitman did not offer his help at all. "At least pick me up from the ground, stingy Reborn."

"Hmmm," Reborn walked to Lambo and held his wrist, helping him up to his feet. "I thought you said that you don't need my help?"

"Stop teasing me," Lambo pouted, "Today is supposed to be our date. A happy one." Tears started welling up in Lambo's socket, "I can't believe that I tripped _twice_ and dropped my ice-cream." He looked at his shoe, "and my slipper's spoilt. I can't walk home with these."

"Well, serves you right for paying too much attention on that ice-cream of yours."

"At this time, you should offer to carry me back home, as a gentleman," Lambo said in high hopes. "I can't walk with these broken straps, you know."

"I'm still sane," Reborn said, "Do I look like someone that would do something like that?"

"… No."

Reborn sighed. What _am I supposed to do with this clumsy cow?_ The hitman took off his brogue shoes and handed them to Lambo. "Wear it. It'll be a little too big though."

Lambo was clearly astonished and did not reply him, and merely looked at the hitman's shoes.

Reborn placed his shoes gently right next to Lambo's bare feet and regained his standing posture. "Wear it," he repeated. "We'll be reaching home soon anyway. Just hurry up."

Lambo blushed and slowly slipped both his feet into the shoes; it felt weird because the warmth left by Reborn still lingered within the leather.

The hitman did not wait for Lambo and walked ahead of him towards the direction of their home. Lambo's heart pumped wildly as he watched the back of the hitman walking away _without_ wearing any shoes, because the hitman had _offered_ his shoes to him.

Lambo jogged fast and caught up with Reborn, walking side-by-side with the hitman. He still couldn't believe that the usually cold, stoic Reborn would go to such a length for a mere person like him, but he thanked the hitman anyway.

That was one of the sweetest walk home that Lambo had ever shared with Reborn.

(A/N: I got this idea from one of the Facebook posts, so it wouldn't be weird if this sounds familiar to you.)

* * *

Mood: Tsundere

Reborn looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. The apparent red mark circled around the number 28, marking a certain someone's birthday. He turned back to the mirror and adjusted his necktie, glad that he was the only one at home. Well, except that Leon was taking a nap on the dressing table.

His silky black hair was combed neatly, and his first class tuxedo was well-ironed, because today, he will be meeting someone special to him, on this special occasion. The hitman cleared his throat, and tried practicing a line that he'd learn somewhere.

"Because it's your birthday, I will give you myself… as a gift."

Reborn's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably when he heard his own voice saying those embarrassing words. Leon sensed that something was about to happen and leaped away from the dressing table. The next thing he knew, Reborn shot a few bullets straight into the mirror, destroying it thoroughly.

"It's impossible for me to say that to that stupid cow!"

(A/N: I got this idea from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. The World's Greatest First Love! Kyaaa!)

* * *

Mood: Sympathetic

Lambo kneeled on the floor; his expression blank, his eyes bore no life. The usual crybaby did not shed a single tear. His mind couldn't possibly process anything at all. But his body was trembling, and it was the only sign that proved that the boy was still alive.

Reborn stood next to the trembling form as his eyes scanned the bloodied hall. He recognized a few of the corpses that were lying on the floor, and his eyes immediately hid under his fedora. He swore that he would trace all of the assassins that wiped out more than half of the Bovino famiglia, and when he found them, he's going to rip their hearts out on behalf of Lambo.

Few minutes passed, and Lambo showed no difference in his reactions. The only difference was the boy's face was stained by tears that rolled down uncontrollably, and those silent tears broke the hitman's heart into millions of pieces. Reborn placed a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, hoping that it would encourage the boy in any way.

For once, he noticed that Lambo was an extremely fragile being, and he vowed silently to protect the boy as long as his own heart is still capable of beating.

* * *

Mood: Sexy

Lambo woke up on a familiar bed, and his nose picked up a scent that he had known so well by now.

_The smell of Reborn_, and he loved it.

He looked around the hitman's room, but Reborn was nowhere to be found. The part of the mattress next to him was cold, which means that Reborn had probably gotten up from the bed for quite some time already.

His nose picked up another smell, and he realized that it originated from the bathroom. _That's Reborn's shampoo, which means he'd taken a bath._ Lambo crept towards the bathroom and saw one of the sexiest scenes in the world.

Reborn held a razor in his hand.

With the lower part of his face covered in bubble foams.

And the razor moved ever so slowly across the hitman's firm, sexy jaw line.

_Gulp. _

Reborn noticed the other's presence and turned around to face Lambo. He gave Lambo one of his signature smirks and said in a deep voice, "Enjoying my little show?"

_Gulp. Again. _

Lambo had to admit to himself that watching Reborn while he's shaving officially made the hitman the sexiest beast he'd ever seen in his entire life.

* * *

Mood: Romantic

*SPOLIER ALERT* (Well, not exactly spoiler, but 'altered' spoiler from the manga)

Reborn felt relieved as Tsunayoshi Sawada officially accepted his title as Vongola Decimo. Old Man Talbot recreated the 'Vongola Sin', in which now it consisted of the spilled blood of both the Vongola and Simon family when Daemon Spade misled the Simon family into a tragic misunderstanding between the two families. Thousands of guests clapped together as Tsuna gave his respect to Vongola Nono and accepted the 'Sin' from the hands of Timoteo.

The night of ceremony passed without any interruption. When it reached a time where the live orchestral band started a soft music, the hall soon filled with partners, dancing softly to the rhythm. His sharp eyes scanned for Lambo, and towards the centre of the hall, he saw Lambo dancing with I-Pin. The hitman smiled softly. He wasn't angry or jealous, mind you, he knew that Lambo needed to spend time with his group of friends as well.

Reborn took a glass of wine from the waiter and sipped his drink slowly, observing Lambo's every movement. His cow moved gracefully around the hall, smiling wholeheartedly as he swung and laughed and danced happily with his childhood friend. Unknowingly, the hitman had a contented smile of his face too.

The song started slowing down, and that was when Reborn realized that I-Pin guided Lambo towards the hitman slowly. When the song finally ended, I-Pin gave Lambo a wink and left the young boy there, not too far away from Reborn.

Reborn looked directly into Lambo's eyes; his footsteps were arranged in steady rhythm as he approached Lambo in small, composed steps. His electrifying gaze locked Lambo in his position, which was one of the major causes of the increasing heart beat of the Bovino boy. When Reborn was just few inches away from Lambo, he stopped dead in his tracks, extended his left hand, then bent his upper body slightly towards the shorter male and said in a low, husky voice, "Can I have this dance?"

Lambo's hand reached for the slender fingers which belonged to the man that he loved so much and further narrowed the distance between the two of them. "Why, of course," Lambo said softly. When the new music started, he felt Reborn slipping his other hand behind Lambo's waist, pulling him very slowly, sensually, towards the strong, broad chest. He could smell Reborn's expensive cologne, and instinctively he leaned in closer to the hitman to bathe himself in the aroma.

Reborn noticed this, and it amused him that his cow had gotten totally in the comfort zone with the hitman. As they danced to the rhythm, the distance between them seemed to disappear slowly, bring them closer to each other. Reborn squeezed Lambo's hand gently while his other hand tightened his hold around Lambo's hips and the taller man brought his lips next to Lambo's ears and whispered:

"Can you feel my heart beat?"

* * *

Mood: Usual … Just being Reborn

"Reborn!" Lambo whined, "It's Valentines' Day today, you know." Lambo pouted. He prepared chocolates for the hitman, but it seemed like Reborn did not prepare anything for him in return.

"It's Valentines' Day, so?"

"At least say it once to me!" Lambo said.

"Dream on, stupid cow." Reborn snorted. He was getting irritated, so he increased his speed and walked away from Lambo as quickly as possible. Partially he was annoyed because that stupid cow of his failed to realise that he _did_ prepare chocolates for his lover, it's just that he hid it somewhere in the house.

"Reborn!" Lambo shouted from far. The hitman stopped immediately in his tracks.

"REBORN!" Lambo shouted even louder, now that he knew he had the hitman's attention, "I LOV-"

Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn turned around swiftly, pointing the green gun towards Lambo. "Finish your sentence and I'll shoot," he said darkly. They had already attracted too much of attention when Lambo first screamed his name. Not that he minded Lambo confessing publically to him, he's doing this more or less because of the kinks.

Lambo pouted (playfully) and ran towards Reborn to catch up with him. The hitman turned around and resumed walking without waiting for Lambo. He'd catch up with him, anyway. And then Reborn smiled.

_I love you too, stupid cow. _

* * *

The End

A/N: There they are, the ten emotions that Reborn shows to the one and only Lambo. I APOLOGISE FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES! TT


End file.
